Costume Room
For a list of all items and upgrades within the Construction skill, see Construction/All milestones. A costume room is found in a player-owned house, and is used to store treasure trail rewards, random event items, some types of armour, capes and non-tradeable holiday items. Preview Requiring level 42 Construction and 50,000 gold to build, the costume room exists to store armour sets and some clothes, instead of having the items take up space in their banks. If a bank PIN has been set, all furniture requires the PIN to be able to view, add, or remove items. Only the owner of the house may add or remove items from the costume room, though visitors may view the collections. A costume room has one door, and one costume room may be built in a player-owned house. The costume room cannot be removed unless all items in all pieces of furniture have been removed first. Furniture which store items can only be removed from the room if they are empty. Also, if you wish to re-locate your costume room to another location in your home, you may do so by simply trying to build another costume room (in the location you wish for it to be moved). You will be prompted with a message asking if you would like to move your current costume room to that location. It will charge you the original cost of a costume room to re-locate it. All items can be made as a flatpack. Thus, a better piece of storage furniture that requires a Construction level greater than the player's level to build can be bought from other players. Players can then build (install) the flatpack version of the furniture in their house even though they do not have the required level needed to create the furniture from raw materials. Many players opt to use the costume room as a "hack-insurance" - something to fall back on if their account is hijacked temporarily and their items stolen. Assuming that the interlopers do not check the costume room (and the Miscellania and Etceteria kingdom management treasury), the player may have something to fall back on even after their bank is emptied. Treasure chest Treasure chests are used to store Treasure trail rewards, either bought or discovered by players themselves. However only certain rewards may be stored, and in most cases a complete set is required. : Armour case Armour cases can be used to store certain armours, provided that a complete set has been obtained. : The following armour sets can be stored in the case: Castlewars armour, Void Knight armour, Rogue armour, Spined armour, Rockshell armour, the three Broodoo masks, White knight, Initiate, and Proselyte armour, Mourner gear, Graahk, Laruipia, and Kyatt hunter gear, Polar, Jungle, Wood, and Desert camouflage gear, Builder's, Lumberjack, and Bomber jacket costume, H.A.M. robes, and the three Void Knight helms. Magic wardrobe Magic wardrobes can be used to store certain magic armours, provided that a complete set has been obtained. : Cape rack Cape racks can be used to hang capes, including -but not limited to- Capes of Accomplishment. Both the cape and the hood section must be hung on the rack. When examined, it says: A cape rack for you to hang your capes on. : Toy box Toy boxes are used to store Holiday rewards. These are usually obtained during festivities such as Christmas, Easter and Halloween. However, certain tradeable items such as partyhats cannot be stored in these toy boxes. : It should be noted that not all untradable holiday items can be stored. Specifically, the Event RPG from 2014 cannot be stored in the toy box, and also cannot be gotten back from Diango, meaning it must be stored in your bank if you wish to keep it. Costume box Costume boxes (or Fancy dress boxes) are used to store various cosmetic outfits from certain random events. However, to store these costumes and fancy dresses, a complete set needs to be obtained. Random event sets are obtained by completing the random events several times or by buying them in the fancy dress shop in Varrock. : The following sets can be stored: Mime costume, Royal frog costume, Frog mask, Zombie outfit, Camo outfit, Lederhosen outfit, and Shade robes. Complete Costume room To build all the highest-level pieces of furniture will take 9 mahogany planks, 1 marble block and 1 magic stone. Category:Construction Category:Player-owned house Category:Costume room